Friendly Hate
by svea-chan
Summary: Meine erste Songfic! - HD, slash (lime); post war; ein bischen dark vielleicht...ich bin mir mit Rating und Genre aber nicht 100-tig sicher. Hilft nur lesen! Please R


Inhalt: post war, songfic, one shot

Warnungen: lime

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Kommentar: Diese Songfic sitzt schon seit längerem in meinem Kopf fest und jetzt habe ich sie endlich geschrieben und hiermit auch veröffentlicht. Spielt nach Hogwarts, etwa zwei Jahre, der Krieg ist gerade beendet und Harry ist "etwas" verändert...auf der Suche nach Draco. Viel Spaß!

Anmerkung: Der Song heißt "Angel´s Punishment" und ist von Lacuna Coil!

* * *

ooOoo Friendly Hate ooOoo

War - Destruction

War - Destruction-

Harry sah sich um.  
Das Dorf, neben dessen Kirche er stand, war vollkommen ausgebrannt.  
Nichts zeugte mehr von Leben und der Regen spülte die letzten Erinnerungen einfach weg.

Ihn hier zu finden war so gut wie aussichtslos.  
Wie auch in den meisten anderen Dörfern, die er seit Kriegsende bereits aufgesucht hatte.

Draco Malfoy war einfach spurlos verschwunden.  
Seinen Slytherineigenschaften nachkommend, war er nicht auffindbar.

Seine Freunde, Gott sei Dank hatten sie alle den Krieg überstanden, konnten nicht nachvollziehen, warum er Draco immer noch suchte.

Auch, wenn sie mittlerweile darüber aufgeklärt waren, aus welchem Grund es für Harry wichtig war ihn zu finden, so hatten sie bereits mehrmals versucht ihn davon abzuhalten weiterhin zu suchen.

Hermine war der Meinung, dass es nicht möglich war den ehemaligen Slytherin zu finden, wenn dieser es nicht wollte. Sie hatte angemerkt, dass es auch möglich sein könnte, dass der Blonde schon länger tot war, doch Harry wollte nichts davon hören.

Draco war ihm Antworten schuldig und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er sie hatte.  
Abgesehen davon glaubte er nicht daran, dass Draco tot war.

Ein verkniffenes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
In den letzten Jahren war alles jungenhafte aus seinen Zügen gewichen, er war ein Mann, der viel gesehen hatte. Hauptsächlich Schlechtes. Aber in seinem Leben hatte es auch etwas Schönes gegeben.

Zunächst waren da seine Freunde. Hermine und Ron und einige andere Gryffindors.  
Sie alle hatten ihm geholfen und waren an seiner Seite gewesen.

Vor allem Hermine und Ron. Die Zeit mit ihnen in Hogwarts gehörte zweifellos zu der Schönsten seines Lebens.  
Aber da war ja auch noch Draco Malfoy.

Der blonde Mann hatte vor allem im letzten Jahr an Hogwarts eine große Rolle in seinem Leben eingenommen.

Von dem Hass war zu dieser Zeit nur noch wenig zu spüren. Ihr Umgang miteinander, wenn sie sich fast schon freundschaftlich ärgerten, war dem von Freunden ähnlich.

To fight in defence

Forgotten words

Of friendly hate-

Zu dieser Zeit hatte er fast vollständig vergessen, dass er einmal Hass für den blonden Slytherin empfunden hatte.

Im Gegenteil, ihre Gefühle füreinander waren, weit über normale Freundschaft hinaus, gewachsen.

Doch jetzt war Harry nicht mehr sicher, ob Dracos Gefühle für ihn tatsächlich so stark gewesen waren, wie seine für Draco.

Ihm wäre niemals in den Sinn gekommen ohne Draco bescheid zu geben einfach zu verschwinden. Dazu hatte er ihn zu sehr geliebt, liebte ihn immer noch.

Aber Draco war gegangen, eines Tages war er einfach weg gewesen und Harry wusste bis heute nicht wohin und warum er gegangen war.

Würde er Draco nicht finden, war seine Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben mit der Person, die er liebte, verwirkt.

I don´t know why

A soul deceased

A broken hope

A choking breeze-

Ein leichter Wind wehte durch sein Haar und er strich sich einige fransige Strähnen aus der Stirn.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick über die verkohlten Reste des Dorfes, dann apparierte er.

War - Destruction

War - Destruction-

Wohin er auch ging, nur Zerstörung. Harry hoffte, dass bald alles wieder aufgebaut werden konnte.

Aber er wusste, dass die Menschen, die ihre Familie oder Angehörige verloren hatten, niemals ganz über diesen Verlust hinweg kommen würden.

Dann drehte er sich mit steinerner Mine zu der Person im Schatten des Hauses um.

Das Gesicht konnte man nicht erkennen, aber wenige blonde Haarspitzen waren trotzdem zu sehen. Sie schauten unter der Kapuze hervor

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich so schnell finden würdest.", sagte Draco und trat aus dem Schatten, zog die Kapuze von seinem Kopf.

Dann...

"Wieso hast du mich überhaupt gesucht?"

"Ich will Antworten.", erwiderte Harry kühl.

"So, was könnte ich dir sagen, was du noch nicht weißt?"

"Eine Menge. Dumbledore ist nicht besonders gesprächig, wenn es um dein plötzliches Verschwinden geht."

Er lachte heiser. Ein Laut, den Draco so von Harry gar nicht kannte.

"Abgesehen davon, interessiert es mich wirklich, warum du ein Jahr damit verschwendet hast mir eine Beziehung vorzuspielen."

Er lachte wieder.

Draco musterte ihn überrascht.

Can´t you take me away from your lies-

"Wieso glaubst du das?"

Dark Paradise

Collecting Souls

To analize-

Draco musterte den Schwarzhaarigen jetzt eindringlich und versuchte in seine Seele zu blicken, auf der Suche nach einer Antwort.

"Sollte ich nicht eher fragen, warum ich es nicht glauben sollte?", kam die Erwiderung.

Draco war verwirrt.

Harry war ganz anders, als er ihn kannte.  
Er war kalt, wirkte fast schon gefühllos und er sprach, als ob er es amüsant fände, dass Draco ihn zwei Jahre zuvor verlassen hatte.

Zögernd trat er ein paar Schritte vor und nahm jede Veränderung an Harry in sich auf.

"Ich habe dir nichts vorgespielt.", sagte er dann schlicht und legte den Kopf leicht schief, während er Harry weiter ansah.

"So?"

"Dumbledore bot mir einen Job an, ich habe ihn angenommen. So einfach war das."

"Ach! Und, dass du einfach abgehauen bist, ist wohl völlig unrelevant, nicht wahr?", kam es spöttisch, aber auch verärgert.

Wieder erschrak Draco innerlich über Harrys Kälte.

"Nicht gänzlich, aber zumindest ein wenig. Trotzdem war es besser so. Du hättest mich nie gehen lassen."

Innerlich stimmte ihm Harry in diesem Punkt zu. Was immer es gewesen war, dass Draco für Dumbledore erledigen sollte, er hätte ihn davon abgehalten.

Nachdenklich sah er den blonden, jungen Mann vor sich an.

Vielleicht hatte Draco ihm ja doch nichts vorgespielt.

Aber wo war er dann gewesen, als er ihn gebraucht hatte? Mehr als jemand anderen.?

Als ihm die Schreie der Menschen, der Kinder, zu viel geworden waren.  
Als er jemanden gebraucht hatte, um das Blut der Leichen zu vergessen.

The bitter blood

Of a children´s cry-

Dennoch wusste er innerlich, dass Draco die Wahrheit sagte. Er hatte ihn nicht benutzt, ihm nichts vorgespielt.  
Er war einfach nicht da gewesen, als Harry ihn am meisten gebraucht hatte.

Inside the truth

Far from the Sky-

Er nickte leicht.

"Ich glaube dir.", war seine leise Antwort.

Draco war erleichtert. Er hatte sich das Widersehen mit Harry schlimmer vorgestellt.  
Hatte es fast schon hinausgezögert, da seit Kriegsende bereits zwei Monate vergangen waren und er sich weiterhin versteckt gehalten hatte.

"Ich habe aber noch eine Frage.", unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige seine Gedankengänge.

Ein kurzes Nicken seitens Draco deutete an, dass er sie ruhig stellen sollte.

"Was war es, dass Dumbledore dir angeboten hat?"

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.  
Draco war sich nicht sicher, was die Wahrheit bewirken würde.  
Er befürchtete etwas Schlechtes. Aber er wollte es auch nicht wirklich vor Harry verheimlichen. Das war er ihm schuldig.

Er lächelte, zog seinen Mantel von den Schultern und offenbarte Harry seinen rechten Arm.

Das Zeichen war nur noch als Narbe zu erkennen, jetzt wo der dunkle Lord tot war. Aber dennoch war es da. Und Harry hatte es schon zu oft gesehen, als das er es nicht erkennen würde.

Harrys Mund formte sich zu einem Grinsen, je länger er den Arm des Blonden betrachtete, desto breiter wurde das Grinsen. Dann, zu Dracos völliger Überraschung, lachte er.

Tief und kalt.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen Draco. Natürlich. Du bist einer der wenigen, die perfekt als Spion geeignet waren. Schließlich wusste niemand von uns."

Draco nickte erneut und trat noch näher an Harry heran.

"Vielleicht kannst du mir ja verzeihen.", hauchte er dann in Harrys Ohr.

"Hm.", war Harrys einsilbige Antwort.  
Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Narbe an Dracos Unterarm und schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich.

Draco, zunächst verwirrt, schloss nach einer Weile die Augen und genoss die Wärme, die die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen auszustrahlen schien.

Dann verschwand das Gefühl plötzlich und er schlug seine Augen wieder auf, blickte auf seinen Arm...und erstarrte.

Keine Narbe, kein Totenschädel. Nur blasse Haut.

Fassungslos sah er Harry an, der jetzt warm lächelte.

"Wie..."

"Als ich Voldemort tötete gingen erneut einige seiner Kräfte auf mich über. Dies macht es mir möglich die Narbe zu heilen."

Draco schwieg und sah immer wieder zwischen seinem Arm und Harry hin und her.

"Ohne diese Narbe, fällt es mir nicht mehr so schwer dir zu verzeihen.", murmelte Harry dann und legte seine Hand an Dracos Wange.

Der Blonde schloss die Augen und seufzte erleichtert.  
Dann schlang er seine Arme um Harrys Hals und zog ihn zu sich.

"Du hast mir gefehlt.", murmelte er leise, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen.

"Du mir auch.", war die Antwort, als sie sich lösten.

Und als Draco die Augen wieder öffnete, war Harrys Lächeln warm und liebevoll.

Einer gemeinsamen Zukunft stand nun nichts mehr im Weg.

FIN


End file.
